Runs In The Family
by FaeryWriter
Summary: When Mallory and Vincent met in School, they never meant for their children to fall in love. Ciel X OC. Rated T for Language and Safety. Disclaimer: I only own Melody and her family. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso and all its respective characters do too.
1. Prologue 1- Sapphire Owl Dormitory

Prologue 1- Sapphire Owl Dormitory

"Uh, um. Mister Prefect?" Mallory blushed as she stood next to the feet of the Prefect of the Blue House. He lay on his bed, a book laying on his face.  
"Perfect timing, Taylor. You came just as I finished reading." The blue haired male removed the book and sat up, applauding the child that was before him.  
"You wanted me, Phantomhive?" Mallory, disguised as Taylor Mason of the Manson Household, looked down at the man from her standing position. She had worried for a while that Phantomhive had discovered that she was a girl, and tried to keep far away from him.  
All the schools for women were atrocious and she wanted to learn Sport not how to be a housewife. She had had to build up a fake company to get herself into the school and was willing to bribe anyone who knew of her from telling. She was even open for a few "y"'s to keep her in the school.

"Good disguise. You have a chest but you're good at keeping it hidden. You can make your voice sound like a young child's at best so you stay quiet so's not arouse suspicion. Lot of work on your part since you have great opinions." He circled her, eyeing her and making her really nervous. His face went reasonably close to hers and he whispered: "and you always check that no one is in the bathroom while you take a bath." Mallory's eyes widened as she realised she wasn't so thorough with her checking. She gasped.  
"P-pervert!" Her cheeks went bright red as she stared at the slightly older male. He chuckled.  
"Mallory, I'll keep your secret." He smiled, softly. "No "y"'s, promise." He held out his pinky finger in a mocking manner.  
"Oh, be quiet, Phantomhive!" I snapped, annoyed at his mocking tone.  
"Sorry Mallory. Couldn't contain myself. But even so, we can be friends can we not?" The Prefect smiled. Grinning back, Mallory replied,  
"Of course, Mister."


	2. Prologue 2- Flowers

Prologue 2- Flowers

Melody clung to her mother's skirts, hiding away as they left London and headed to Phantomhive Manor. She had hoped that at least her brother would come with her and her mother but she had no such luck.  
"Now, now, honey. Don't be scared, you can play outside with Ciel and Lady Angelina." Her mother smiled warmly at Melody, who snuggled to her mother.

As the Manor came into view, Melody felt her heart beat faster and she became more nervous. The house was grand and large with a huge garden full of beautiful plants and flowers. It was enough to take Melody's breath away. Breathing out a "Wow", the girl peered further out of the window. Her strawberry blonde hair flew out behind her, the brown tips blowing in the wind. The Manor up close was even more graceful. The carriage stopped in front of the home as five people came to greet the Ladies.

"Good day, Mallory. How are you?" Vincent stepped forward to greet his childhood friend.  
"I'm as fine as I hope you all are, sweetie. This is my dau-" Mallory looked around to find her daughter who was hiding behind her. "Daughter. Excuse her, she's ever so shy."  
"It's no problem Mallory, our Ciel is too." Rachel, Vincent's wife, gestured to her son whom was peeking from behind her. Ciel slid out from behind his mother and smiled, saying:  
"How do you do, M'Lady? I'm Ciel, it's a pleasure to meet you." Holding out a hand, Ciel blushed.  
"Aww, how cute. The pleasure is all mine, Ciel." Mallory beamed then turned to Angelina Dalles. Rachel's sister. "Good day to you, An. How are you? And you Rachel?" Mallory smiled at her friends as they both answered that they were fine. Vincent walked forward and crouched to Melody's height, poking his head behind Mallory's skirt to see the young girl. With a soft voice he smiled at Melody and spoke.  
"Why, hello there, M'Lady. How are you?" He asked.  
"I-I'm f-f-fine, L-l-lord Phantomhive. A-and y-you?" Her voice was so quiet that Vincent could scarcely hear Melody when she spoke.  
"I'm fine, thank you, Lady Melody." He smiled, patting her hair, and watching as she blushed and stared at him from behind her long bangs. She unnerved him slightly because he couldn't see her eyes at all and her expression was blank. He stood up and smiled, leading the group to the garden and ordering Tanaka to bring tea. Outside were two white deck chairs with white parasols over the top, Rachel sat in one while Mallory took the other and An and Vincent stood with the children. Ciel was running about, happy to be outside while Melody hid by her mother and watched Vincent chase his son around. An looked at the girl and whispered.  
"Would you like to play with Vincent or make flower crowns with me?" Melody flinched away from Angelina before whispering.  
"Y-you, please." An grinned and sat in the grass where she stood moments before and Mallory pushed her daughter down next to her, lightly.

The Manor Garden was full of beautiful flowers, of all different colours. It made the garden beautiful. Angelina picked all pink flowers and linked them with grass to make Rachel a crown.  
"Are you making your mother a crown, dear?" Asked Lady Dalles, as the little child picked flowers and arranged them to make the patten of a rainbow. She nodded her head and finished linking them. Then she began again, this time with only red flowers, then only blue, then yellow, then blue and purple. She made the blue and purple one a bracelet, the yellow a ring and then she made another that looked like a necklace of pink. Proud, Melody carefully picked them up and stood. By now Vincent and Ciel were back as well as Tanaka. Melody went around placed the flowers appropriately. Rachel had the pink necklace, Vincent the blue and purple bracelet, Tanaka the yellow ring, her mother the rainbow crown and An the red tiara. Finally Ciel's, it was a blue crown with a pretty design of white on the front and biggest blue flower. It looked like the pink shading on daisies but it was white on blue. It looked splendid. All the adults were impressed at how well she made these crowns and jewellery from flowers but not Ciel. He was overjoyed at this present from Melody that he hugged her so tightly and kissed her cheek.  
"Thank you, thank you so much, Melody." He forgot all elegance and held her as if they had been friends since before they were born. Melody kind of liked it.


	3. Prologue 3- Flames

Prologue 3- Flames

In a way, he had saved her. In a way, he had ended her. Carter James was Melody's personal butler and was two years older than herself. On his ninth birthday, he asked the permission of Daniel Red, the head of the house, to take his daughter to the market. Daniel said yes, and that's where they went. At nine o'clock in the evening they returned to their manor and were greeted by flames and smoke. Carter was scared to say the least, but put on a convincing face and told Melody to find help. He watched the light brown haired girl run into the distance before running to the flames and looking for survivors. He thought he saw a black shape near the back of the Manor and departed towards it.  
"Carter! Carter, no!" Melody screamed. Turning around he saw his mistress running at him and screaming. Confused he watched his Lady point behind him and scream unintelligible words at him. Before he could turn around though, he felt something sharp pierce his chest. The rip of skin and fabric echoed as silence hung in the air. Carter looked down and whispered.  
"Oh." Before he collapsed onto the ground.

Melody stared. Then she realised the figure was advancing on her. She stopped and screamed before running to the direction she thought Phantomhive Manor was. She ran as fast as she could. Finally glad that she and Ciel had raced and climbed trees while she was in her heels and dresses, Melody raced away from the figure. Unsure of if was following her she ran faster. She ran until was too tired to even move and slowed to a fast walk that she felt was too slow and the murderer was going to catch up. After that thought she began to run again, purely off of adrenaline. She finally got so close she could see the Manor. Overjoyed she had run the right way, but still terrified and traumatised she began to scream again.  
"Ciel! Ciel, please help me! Cieeeellll!" She screeched running towards the Manor. She forgot the gorgeous flowers that enticed her every time she went there. She forgot the beauty of the Manor that held so many memories, all she remembered was Carter and the Fire and that she had to run.

Inside the Manor, Vincent Phantomhive was pacing in front of the Manor while the rest of the Manor slept. He couldn't help but think of what Mallory had said.  
'Mallory frowned and kissed Vincent's cheeks along with Tanaka's, Rachel's and An's.  
"I'm going to die soon. So just remember I love you all." And then she left, yelling over her shoulder that she loved Ciel and she hoped the same wouldn't become of them.'  
Vincent stopped and shivered, he didn't want Mallory to die, he wanted-  
"Ciel! Ciel, please help me! Cieeeellll!" A petrified voice screeched. Melody? Vincent ran towards the voice and saw a young girl with honey brown hair running to him in a peach dress that was torn and the smell of smoke drifted from her. As she got closer, she started running slower and began coughing. "Lord Phantomhive... Please... Save Mommy... Fire..." She began to fall over but Vincent caught her.  
"Goodbye Mallory. I love you." Was all he said as he kissed his fingers and blew it into the air.


	4. Chapter 1- Home

**A/N Hey guys, Lis here, hope you're having a good day. Just wanted to say that if you have any criticism then please tell me because I notice things but I don't notice everything. Thanks Bye! Love, Lis. Bye bye!**

Chapter 1- Home

I poured some milk into the Young Master's tea and stood watching Sebastian. The Chinese martial artist was a friend of Mr. Lau's. We all knew that Sebastian was going to win against the man but Lord Phantomhive was going to put up a fight.  
"Who the hell are you!?" Screamed the man coughing up blood. I smiled softly, Sebastian always won, I kind of wanted to fight him myself though I wouldn't win. Sebastian finished up his little speech and came over to us, to Master Ciel, who looked annoyed. I looked away at the other servants, they looked dazzled especially Mey-Rin. Funny girl. They all payed complements to Sebastian.  
"You're amazing, Sebastian! That makes fifty wins in a row!"  
"Th-that's my- er Mister Sebastian for you..."  
"Ain't our butler flippin' awesome?" They all smiled. I smiled at Sebastian and held out my hand for him to shake.  
"Well done, sir. As to be expected of you, though I suppose." He smiled back at me. I turned on my heel and began to walk away realising now that Sebastian was finished we were going to be yelled at for slacking off.

As I heard yelling I giggled softly and hurried towards the Dining Room, I began scrubbing and polishing the table so it sparkled and I hung the bright white table cloth over the polished wood. I was cleaning the tableware when Sebastian came down to the kitchen. I hadn't seen Baldroy, Finny or Mey-Rin since earlier in the day when we watched Sebastian and the Chinese man battle.  
"Where are they?" He asked. I looked up in surprise at him snapping.  
"I haven't seen them, if you're talking about the others." I said simply, "Why?" Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. I frowned, "Then I'll get them, FIRE!" I screamed the last bit which got them racing down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sebastian told them off loudly. I stopped listening because if Mister Michaelis was talking to them he would surely drag me into the flames with them for eavesdropping.  
"Silence... Everyone. Listen closely to my instructions and carry them out immediately to the letter, understood?" Sebastian commanded, clapping his hands and taking Tanaka's tea cup. He looked over his shoulder at me, "We shall make do with this." That means, Sebastian and I will do everything while they supply us with the means.

Irk, it was hard work making the stone garden to Sebastian's preferences. I had just finished making it perfect when a car pulled up. I hurried up behind the Young Master.  
"Ahh, it took you a while, Eve." He stated with his head in a book.  
"Indeed." I muttered angry that he would be so insolent but forcing a smile on my face when Chlaus appeared.  
"You made it, Chlaus." Ciel's monotonous voice rang out.  
"Buona Sera, Ciel! Have you been well? Have you grown a little taller?" His jubilant voice a complete contrast to Ciel's, I stifled a giggle at Chlaus' question. Ciel growing any, please don't make me laugh! Ciel glared at me with a face saying I hate you.  
"I regret to say I have not." The Italian man grinned at my smirking face and kissed my cheeks with gusto.  
"Hello, my darling. What is your name?"  
"I'm Eve, sir. It is honestly my pleasure to meet you, good sir." I beamed, the fake smile not as obvious as I had thought. I let the men enter before as I needed to compose myself. When I looked back up, the people were gone. Where? I ran to the stone garden, nearly tripping over my shoes repeatedly.  
"...reat service... That Is Donburi!" I heard Sebastian bellow. I panted as I stood next to Finny as he and Baldo cheered about 'their' success. "I also selected an Italian wine to suit your taste, sir." I frowned. Mey-Rin. Move and give him some wine for God's sake. I only just got here and there's something catastrophic happening. I sighed and pressed my hands together. Sebastian moved closer to her and whispered something. How could he? Doesn't he realised that she loves him? She's going to spill the wine and or trip over, I know it.

As if she had heard me, Mey-Rin stumbled over herself in efforts to reach the table. I watched in horror as the clumsy maid poured red wine all over the white tablecloth. I was about to grab the cloth when Sebastian whipped the cloth of of the table, all seemed to slow down. Click, clack. The glasses and platters hit against the table slightly as Finny and Baldo pulled away Mey-Rin.  
"Wow..." I whispered before grabbing Mey-Rin's arm.  
"Oh? Where did the tablecloth go!?"  
"I had it taken away because there was slight stain on it. Don't trouble yourself. Excuse us for our discourtesy. Please relax and enjoy your meal." The Young Master smirked as he ate his Donburi. Sebastian came back into the kitchen with us and was greeted by our praise.  
"You're simply wonderful, Mister Sebastian!" Finny was clearly the most proud of Master Michaelis as he was always excited around him.  
"Yay! Yay! The hero returns!" Baldo threw his arm around Sebastian and spoke about an American hero called 'Superman'.  
"I am no 'Superman'... I am merely a butler." He said it so weirdly, like he didn't want us to know something. Brushing it off, I smiled at the Butler and ran over.  
"No way. You have to be 'Superman', that was amazing!" I gushed, I leaned forward so I was bending over slightly. Sebastian smiled at me and went over to make dessert.  
"Now, Eve, I wouldn't say that." He laughed as he prepared the meal. "Oh, Eve, could you give Lord Ciel and Mister Chlaus some wine as the other Housemaid failed." I frowned at the way he addressed Mey-Rin but ran back upstairs and out to the Young Master.

"You're wine, M'Lord, Mister Chlaus." I poured the red liquid into the glasses.  
"I see you're not as incompetent as Mey-Rin." Ciel murmured as I tipped the bottle over to his glass.  
"Mmmm, this is perfecto!" I nodded softly as Ciel and Chlaus chatted. Sebastian walked in moments later and announced:  
"Dessert is served."

"Ciel, Ciel?" I wandered around, my steps getting faster and faster.  
"Mel?" A deep voice yelled.  
"Carter? Carter is that you?" I began to run.  
"Yes, yes it is. Come on, Mel, you can reach me!" He cried, I ran faster until I smashed into his body. I wrapped my arms around his figure. I felt more pairs of arms go 'round me.  
"Mother, Father, Brother, Sister... Carter. I miss you so." I whispered, hugging them tighter.  
"Uuggh." Huh? I pulled away and saw that all my family were pale zombified forms with bulbous tongues and blindfolds over their eyes, blood pouring from their mouths. I screamed loudly. I shot up in bed, bashing my head into someone's.  
"Eve! It is midday. What on Earth were you dreaming? Get UP!" The Young Mater bellowed,  
"S-sorry, My Lord. I..." I was shaking slightly, unnerved by the dream.  
"And what were you screaming about?" I shook my head, looking at my shaking hands and getting out of bed. The other servants stood looking at me worriedly. Mey-Rin stared at my shaky figure and said:  
"Young Master, maybe we should let her rest. Look at her, she's a nervous wreck." I managed to muster a dirty look at my fellow housemaid.  
"I-I'm fine." I wasn't fine.


End file.
